


#AnseRaAngPaghaharap

by sea0fseren1ty



Category: Kalyeserye (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea0fseren1ty/pseuds/sea0fseren1ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AnseRa missing scene AU. What if Anselmo looked for Nidora once he’s recovered enough and ends up confronting Doña Ariana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#AnseRaAngPaghaharap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The characters of Kalyeserye belong to Eat Bulaga! and TAPE, Inc. I’m just playing in their sandbox.  
> The actors own themselves. 
> 
> All events depicted here are products of my overactive imagination. Any resemblance to future KS plots is just a coincidence.
> 
> Trigger Warning: mentions of miscarriage
> 
> Notes:  
> This fic was born from the belief that Anselmo will not give up on Nidora that quickly. He is confused and hurt but he would have had questions. He was already suspicious when he asked Pepito about the money. And once he recovers from the operation (without the drugs that were probably still coursing through his system when he first woke up), he would start looking for the truth.
> 
> This fic is mostly dialogue. It was also written before the February 20 episode. Hence, it’s considered as an AU.
> 
>  
> 
> On the timeline:  
> I took a leaf out of KS’s book and played fast and loose with the timeline. In my mind, this is set this around 3-4 months after the last AnseRa scene. When I consulted a doctor-friend on how long is the recovery period for brain surgery, she said that recovery is dependent on the type of brain surgery. She did say that there are those that have a recovery period of 7 to 10 days (but that is of course the recovery period today and not the recovery period in 1945 where brain surgery is still probably a dodgy thing). In short I, guessed. 
> 
> On the title: Another KS tradition. It is, after all, a confrontation scene.
> 
>  
> 
> One more thing, neither Tagalog (Wikang Filipino) nor English is my mother tongue and I don’t have a beta reader. Mistakes in word choices and grammar are my own.

“Pepito, muli kitang tatanungin. Ano ang nangyari sa ospital?”

 

“Sabi ko naman sa iyo. Huli kong nakita si Nidora noong ikaw ay inooperahan. Hindi rin kami nagkausap.”

 

“Pero saan ka kumuha ng pambayad?”

 

“Hindi ko rin alam. Ang sabi ng iyong doktor, inaayos na ang lahat at wala ng kailangang bayaran pa. Tapos, inabot niya sa akin yung sobre. Galing daw sa pilantropong nagbayad ng operasyon mo.”

 

“Hindi ko maintindihan. Bakit niya ako tinulungan? Ang daming taong naghihirap ngayon dahil sa digmaan. Isang hamak na magsasaka lang ako. Hindi talaga ako mapakali.”

 

“Teka, saan ka pupunta?”

 

“Kailangan kong makausap si Nidora.”

 

“Hindi ba sinabi ko sa iyo na hindi na siya muling nagpakita simula ng na-operahan ka? Tignan mo, ilang buwan na and lumipas at kahit anino niya wala.”

 

“Pepito, hindi mo kilala ng lubusan si Nidora. Hindi lang siya basta mawawala. Sigurado akong may nangyari sa kanya. Oo, inaamin ko, habang lumilipas ang araw, nawawalan na ko ng pag-asang babalik siya. Baka nga totoo. Iniwan na niya ko. Sumuko na siya. Pero, Pepito kailangan ko pa rin siyang makausap. Kailangan kong malaman kung anong nangyari at bakit siya bumitaw.”

 

Bumalik sa ospital si Anselmo at kinausap ang mga gumamot sa kaniya. Hindi rin nila masabi kung saan galing yung pera. Inabot lang daw ito. Pero hindi rin nila maalala kung sino ang nagbigay. Sinubukan din niyang magtanong sa mga tao sa ospital tungkol kay Nidora pero wala siyang nakuhang impormasyon.

 

Pinuntahan ni Anselmo ang mansyon ng mga Zobeyala. Nagbakasakali siya na doon niya makikita si Nidora. Kung hindi niya siya makita doon, umasa si Anselmo na makita si Beyonce. Alam niya na kaibigan ni Nidora si Beyonce and mapagkakatiwalaan niya ito.

 

Nagulat si Anselmo ng dumating siya sa mansyon. Sa halip na ipagtabuyan siya ng mga bantay, pinagbuksan siya ng pinto. Kinabahan siya. Lalo siyang kinabahan nang makita niya kung sino ang naghihintay sa kanya sa sala ng mansyon.

 

“Anong ginagawa mo dito, Anselmo?”

 

“Señora, naparito po ako para kausapin ang inyong anak.”

 

“At anong kailangan mo kay Nidora? Iniwan ka na niya Anselmo.”

 

 _Iniwan ka na niya_. Masakit ang mga katagang iyon pero hindi muna nagpadaig si Anselmo sa kanyang mga nararamdaman. Lumuhod siya sa paanan ni Dona Ariana.

 

“Señora, kung may kinalaman po kayo sa pag-alis ni Nidora, nakikiusap po ako sa inyo na sabihin niyo ang totoo. Hayaan niyo na po kami Señora. Wala man po akong yaman na katulad ng sa inyo, pagsusumikapan ko po na bigyan ng buhay ng tulad ng sa inyo si Nidora at ang aming magiging anak. Magaling na po ako kaya mas makakapag-trabaho na ko.”

 

“Anselmo, nakikinig ka ba? Iniwan ka na ni Nidora. Wala na siya dito. Pinadala ko na siya sa Amerika.”

 

“A-Amerika?”

 

“At sigurado akong hindi mo siya masusundan doon. Makakapag-simula muli si Nidora sa Amerika. Malalayo na siya sa isang hampaslupang katulad mo! O ano pang ginagawa mo dito. Sinagot ko na ang tanong mo. Makakaalis ka na! Crispin! Basilio!”

 

Dumating sina Crispin at Basilio upang kaladkarin palabas ng mansyon si Anselmo. Nagpumiglas ito at sinubukan muling makiusap.

 

“Wala po ba kayong damdamin Señora? Bakit niyo kami pilit na pinagkakalayo? Si Nidora at ang aming magiging anak ang aking pamilya. Hindi ko po sila kayang iwan.”

 

“Crispin, Basilio, bitawan niyo muna siya.”

 

“Pamilya? Hindi mo ba nabalitaan? Putol na ang taling nag-uugnay sa inyo ni Nidora.”

 

_Putol na. Anong ibig sabihini noon? Hindi kaya? Hindi!_

 

“Ano po ang ibig niyong sabihin?”

 

“Wala na ang bata, Anselmo,” Mahinahon na sagot ni Dona Ariana.

 

Akala ni Anselmo na wala ng mas masakit pa sa balitang iniwan na siya ni Nidora. Nagkamali siya. Nanlambot siya. Sumagi sa kanyang isip yung huling beses na naramdaman niya ang galaw ng bata sa sinapupunan ni Nidora. Hindi na niya napigilang lumuha.

 

“A-ano po ang nangyari?”

 

Panandaliang naging maamo ang mukha ni Dona Ariana. Sa pagkakataong ito, naiintindihan niya si Anselmo. Masakit para sa magulang na may mangyaring masama sa kanyang anak. Hindi niya lubos maisip kung ano ang gagawin niya kung biglaang may pumanaw sa kanyang mga anak.

 

“Hindi ko alam, Anselmo. Minsan may mga bagay na bigla na lang nangyayari.”

Nilapitan ni Dona Ariana si Anselmo.

 

“Anselmo, hayaan mo na si Nidora. Kalimutan mo na siya. Hindi talaga kayo ang nararapat para sa isa’t-isa. Humanap ka na ng iba.”

 

Nasa isip pa rin ni Anselmo si Nidora at ang bata.

 

_Patawarin mo ko aking irog. Wala ako sa tabi niya nung mangyari iyon. Ito ba ang dahilan kaya ka umalis, Nidora?_

 

“Ito. Idagdag mo dun sa perang nakuha mo na. Magsimula ka.”

 

Hindi na nakikinig si Anselmo. Isinilid ni Dona Ariana sa dalang bayong ni Anselmo ang mga salapi. Sinabihan rin niya sina Crispin at Basilio na ilabas na ng mansyon si Anselmo.

 

Pagkasara ng pinto, tinawag niya si Pedring.

 

“Ito yung susi ng bodega. Pakawalan mo na si Beyonce at pagkatapos, ihanda ang awto. Babalik na tayo sa Zambales.”

 

Nagulat si Anselmo nang mapansin na nasa labas na siya ng mansyon. Nagtangka siya muling pumasok ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, ayaw na siyang pagbuksan ng pinto ng mga bantay. Sa pag-uusap nila ni Dona Ariana, lalong naging buo ang loob ni Anselmo.

  
_Kailangan kong hanapin si Nidora. Kailangan kong makarating sa Amerika._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
